Darkness And Light
by Shade Penn
Summary: Twoshot. Second installment of the Hope Series. Maverick swore that he would get out of his new "life"...or die trying. Warning: Slash, implied rape, barest hints of a paring.
1. Darkness

I own nothing. Maverick is mine though.

* * *

**Darkness**

Maverick walked down the corridor cautiously, being around the Decepticons had given him good reason to be worried. He missed being human, at least then all he would have to worry about was when the 'Cons would either intentionally or accidentally (which was rarely ever the case) tried to kill him. Now he would welcome it to just escape.

He shook himself of his dark thoughts as he reached his quarters. He quickly entered, but stopped short at the sight of the maroon porsche sitting on his berth. He began mentally cursing Drag Strip for telling his gestalte-mates the code to his room.

"I heard you give good massages, so I thought I might as well get one before I inevitably offline." The mech groused.

Maverick relaxed a fraction. "You want a massage? Um, sure then." he gestured for the mech to lay on his front and went to his side, if not a little tentatively. After all, 'this' one never really touched him, more like gave him a look to see if he was worth it or not.

Despite himself, Maverick couldn't help but marvel at the gleaming maroon plating. He ran a finger over the plating lightly before getting to work. He flinched when he felt a hand clamp down on his hip and saw the mech had taken to staring at him, though with his visor it was hard to tell what he was thinking exactly.

Maverick stiffened when Dead End pulled him down onto the berth. "What...?"

"I've thought it over long enough, and because I will bee surely offlined in the near future, I've decided to get it over with and interface with you." Dead End said.

"Don't you mean rape?" Maverick asked bitterly.

"No, I want you to be willing."

Maverick frowned, his pretty face plate reflecting his confusion. No one really cared about if he was willing, all they cared about was getting their stress relief. So why pass this up? To be able to chose?

_'Because he might not stop if you say stop.' _A more logical voice whispered.

Maverick ignored it though. "Alright, how do I do this?"

The mech on top of him stared at him briefly before reaching down to his uncovered port-it never had a cover to begin with. "You have to be ready first or it's going to hurt."

"It's not suppose to hurt?"

"No, it's not."

Maverick shuttered his optics for a moment, before un-shuttering them and nodding.

* * *

Maverick arched up as an overload hit him. He let out a pleasure drenched cry as he felt his value contract on the spike inside him. He felt the mech on top of him shudder as his transfluid filled the pretty yellow and purple mech beneath him.

Maverick felt his chestplate open and his spark casted a sliver glow onto Dead End's covered faceplate. "Please."

"It's probably get us both offlined in the long run anyway." The fatalist muttered before opening his own chestplate.

They joined their sparks together and soon another overload hit them both. They closed their chestplates just as a yellow mech strode in arrogantly, but stopped abruptly at the sight of his gestalte-mate on top(and still inside) _his_ pet. The biggest blow to his ego though was how Maverick wasn't trying to push Dead End away.

The yellow mech clenched his fists. "And what's going on here?"

Maverick flinched at the tone. This only meant pain would follow.

* * *

"Mine! You. Are. Mine!" Hands clenched painfully at the purple hips as the smaller mech was lifted to meet each thrust.

Maverick remained silent as he clenched his fists, he'd learned from day one that fighting back did no good but egg them on. 'I'm not yours.' he countered in his mind.

Once Drag Strip had finished for a second time, he pulled Maverick close and saw the new marks on his frame. "I promise to be gentler next time, but you need to know who you belong too." he nuzzled the silent mech's neck and said, "I love you, Ricky," before falling into recharge.

Maverick's faceplate twisted into a look of disgust before he shuttered his optics an fell into his own recharge cycle, one thought left in his processor.

'_I'm going to get out of here someday...even if it kills me.'_

At least in an existence filled with pain and misery he got to have at least one pleasurable experience.


	2. Light

A/N: I own nothing, 'cept Maverick

* * *

Maverick stared at the maroon coloured mech in astonishment as he was pulled from the crowd of rowdy Decepticons, paint streaks and dents marring his frame. His astonisment was caused by what the mech had just said. "Help? You're gonna help me?" he repeated. "Why?"

"You can't deny the fact that once my...comrades get tired of you, they're going to kill you." Dead End said, his voice not sounding so dour and detached. "And I don't want you to die. And while no, I don't love you, I have felt at least _something_ that makes me want to make sure you stay alive."

Maverick nodded. "I never expected anything from you, but thank you." he said softly. "Now how am I going to get out?"

Dead End actually snorted. "Everyone is practically to overcharged to see straight, so it should be rather easy for to get with that hole you've been making in the storage room."

"You know about that?" Maverick asked nervously, light blue optics shifting around. "How?"

"I saw you on the security camera when I was on shift for monitor duty. I made sure no one else saw you though." Dead End replied.

Maverick stared at him for a moment before leaning up and kissing him on the face mask. "Thank you." he murmured and ran in the direction of the storage room.

* * *

Maverick pratically felt his spark leap for joy when he made it to the storage room with no problems. 'I'm home free! I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make-'

"Maverick!"

A cold feeling washed over him as he stopped dead in his tracks at the voice. _'Not him, not _now.' he thought in aggravation.

Unaware of Maverick's thoughts, the yellow racing mech stumbled forward, the smaller yellow and purple mech's faceplate scrunching up in distain. "What do you want?" he growled.

There was no reply at first as Drag Strip grabbed Maverick by the waist and pushed him against the wall. "I've been lookin' everywhere for you Rick-y." he slurred, putting emphasis on the name.

_'I'll bet._' Maverick thought distainfully before suddenly smirking. "You know, there's something I've been wanting to fo to you for a while now." he said forcing his voice to go low.

"Is that so?" Drag Strip replied smirking as well. He leaned forward. "And what exactly do you want to do?"

Maverick's smirk twisted into a snarl as he reeled his fist back. "This." he said and puched the yellow mech in the faceplate. Said mech fell to the floor and Maverick quickly moved over to the are where he had made his escape hole.

He pushed the equipment he had used to cover it away and saw a decent sized hole made specifically for someone his size to use to get out. He knew that the salt water would be torture on his circuits if it flooded into his port, so he took a makeshift panel and placed it over his port to make sure that none of the water got in before diving in with a splash.

Maverick may not have liked his mech body all that much, but it _did_ have a few points in its favor. Being able to _not_ breath being on of them. The water felt weird against his metallic body as he swam up to the surface. His optics narrowed as he looked around the mass of sea for land. With almost eagle-eye like sight, he spotted a small mass of a sandy beach shoreline that went into a forested area.

"Land." he muttered.

Maverick knew he had to move fast if he didn't want to start rusting from the salt water and that meant slower movements and that wouldn't be good if the Decepticons-no, not if,_ when_ they found out he was missing, they'd either drag him back or kill him.

Personally since he was now _out _of their clutches, he wanted to stay alive for as long as possible.

For the first time in a long time, he felt hopeful as he finally made it to the beach. He shakily stoof on his legs and made his way toward the forest. The purple decal on his yellow hand gleamed in the sunlight and he scowled.

_'First things first thought; this has to go.' _he thought as he brought his other hand over the decal and tried to claw it off. He bit back a yell of pain as energon began to seep out of the wound. He knew this injury would bit him in the ass later if he lost too much energon, but the bright side of the situation brought a genuine smile to his face.

He was finally free.


End file.
